


Mi Precioso

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: CiONTU, Continues with Wings, Friendship, Gen, Haters gonna hate, We Love Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: Life is tough. Sometimes you just want to give up. But there are always people that will remind you that you're loved. And that's what really matters.





	Mi Precioso

**Author's Note:**

> Well CiONTU made me a mess so bad I need to let it all out. Yuzu is so loveable and doesn't deserve all of the hate he's getting and what is more sad is that he's heard of what these people say about him. But he has a lot of people who loves him and rightfully so.
> 
> Also, Yuzu and Javi's rivalry and friendship is a once in a bluemoon sight. They are so proud of each other's achievements. Hoping that their friendship stretches for years and years to come.

_ I walked faster to my room with my mom closely following behind. I need to get there as soon as possible. I feel like I'm gonna explode. The second day of Continues with Wings just ended and seeing all the love that my fans are showering me is so overwhelming but at the same time it reminds me also of the not so good memories. And I'm spiraling into an emotional overload. I don't want anyone, not even my mom, to be burdened, not when I know that whenever I got hurt they are also feeling the pain that I'm suffering. I just want to be alone for now. _

 

“Yuzuru, how about the joint dinner with your guests?”

 

“They can do it without me. Just tell them that I have some urgent things to do. I'm sure they'll understand.”

 

“But Yuzuru…”

 

_ She gasped when I stopped and turned around to look at her. I can see my reflection from her eyes. I am wearing a heartbreaking smile and my eyes are showing how exhausted I feel. _

 

“I'm only tired, Okaa-san. I just need rest.”

 

“Yuzuru…”

 

_ She attempted to hold me close but I took a step back. I can't take this anymore, her hurting because of me. _

 

“I'm okay, Okaa-san. I simply want to be alone.”

 

_ I tried to give her a reassuring smile and went inside my hotel room. As soon as I locked the door I collapsed on the floor, all the gravity of my burdens crashing down on me. _

 

“Yuzuru! Yuzuru, please son talk to me!”

 

_ I didn't pay any attention to her calls and continued crying my heart out. A few moments later her knocks stopped and I heard her steps walking away from my room. I'm glad that she understood that I just need some alone time. It's all too much. I did my best in everything I do from skating to studying and even in becoming a person the world can be proud of. But it seems that it's not enough. Others will still find some things to throw at me. _

  
  


**He should be banned from skating! He's taking steroids for his asthma. It's what boosts his performance!**

 

**For all we know he's just faking his asthma.**

 

**He keeps telling that he's in Sendai when the earthquake strike. What a liar!**

 

**He doesn't deserve to win over Daisuke! What a boring skater.**

 

**Heard that he hit a glass door earlier. Finally, he gets what he truly deserves.**

 

**What a spoiled and disrespectful person! And now Denis is getting all the hate. Pathetic!**

 

**He underrotates too much and uses his full blade to tap the ice. It's a shame that Ambessi and Dolfini favors him!**

 

**Nathan does more jumps than him. He doesn't deserve that Olympic gold!**

  
  


_ It may look that I'm indifferent but I know all of the neverending criticisms and lies that they continuously hurl at me. Every word feels like a stab in my heart but it hurts more when other people gets dragged from the conversation. I feel like I'm inconveniencing them. My family also hears these things and gets hurt from it. My fans fight others just to keep me safe, not minding the hate that they will get back. I'm thinking what did I do to get all of this ire but at the same time I also thought that I don't deserve all of these precious people and the love and care that they give me. It's a contrast of intense emotions. I am still bawling my eyes out when I suddenly felt my chest starting to tighten. Oh no. Not now. I got my inhaler inside the pocket of my track pants and stared at it for a while. Should I use it? It might really enhance my performance. But I immediately put that thought off. It's stupid and it's not true. I took slow puffs from it and tried to relax. I won't have a face to show later if ever I won't make it tomorrow. I just sat on the floor against the door taking calming breaths when I heard a knock on my door. Thinking that it's just my mom, I just ignored it, closing my eyes and once again retreating into my own world. The person outside knocked more insistently, now speaking up which immediately caught my attention.  _

 

“Yuzu, we need to talk.”

 

_ I'll never mistake who the owner of that voice is. I quickly stood up and opened the door. _

 

“Javi! H-How?”

 

_ I can't believe that Javi is in front of me. He's supposed to be on the show but has to go back to Spain after Stars on Ice due to commitments, which makes me very much surprised seeing him here. _

 

“I won't miss this for the world. Besides, you're important to me.”

 

_ He then hugged me tightly. I missed his hugs. This hugs makes me feel better everytime I feel down. But when he let go from our hug his smiling face faded a bit. _

 

“Why are you holding your inhaler? Are you having an asthma attack!?”

 

“No, it's not that bad. I'm okay.”

 

“Let's sit you down, okay?”

 

_ He lead me to my bed and coaxed me to sit down. He got me a glass of water to drink. He's just staring at me for quite some time and then suddenly broke the silence. _

 

“You've been crying.”

 

_ I don't have anything to say to that. My puffy eyes will tell him so. _

 

“Why?”

 

“It's just that… a lot of people loves me so much but it feels like I only give back pain to them. Whenever bad things are said against me they are also hurt. And I can't even do something about it. I want to protect them yet I can't. I don't deserve them.”

 

“Yuzu, listen. There is a reason why you're well-loved. It's not only because you're a good skater but also because you're a great person. You always put others welfare before yours. You always do your best without putting other people down. And you give so much love to the world. You're incredible. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that you’re human.”

 

_ Javi chuckled. But he immediately turned serious once again. _

 

“Also, no matter what you do you can't please everyone. Yes, the ones that love you might even get hurt but always remember that it's not your fault. And they are not blaming you for it. And there's only so much that you can do. You can't protect everyone but you can treasure all of their love.”

 

_ I sighed and just nodded. I still feel inadequate. _

 

“You said that you're thankful that our rivalry didn't become toxic because I didn't let it. You want to know what's the real reason? It's because it's with you. If it is with another skater it might not go this way. But you're different. You're appreciative, you always see the good in all no matter how hidden it might be. And most importantly, you may be competitive but also very supportive even if I'm one of your competitors. I didn't expect you to be like this when you first moved to Cricket Club. And I want to say thank you, Yuzu. When you said that you're very happy for my success I felt really happy. You have a genuine and beautiful heart. You are such a treasure.”

 

_ We barely talk like this. We just give support messages when one of us doesn't do well, gives each other tips, joke around. It's so uplifting to know that he values our friendship too. _

 

“I didn't make it in time for the rehearsals earlier but I watched the show. You said that your fans are like stars that gives you hope. You know what, I'm one of them. And if we're the stars, you're the sky that shelters all of us.”

 

_ In this life that I chose to take, difficulties may come anytime. It is tiring. Sometimes I just want to give up. But whenever I look at all the people who loves me I remember why I started skating, to stir something in people's hearts. And finally, Javi’s words confirmed that I achieved it. I'm tearing up once again but Javi helped me to calm down. _

 

“Shhhh. Stop crying, okay? It's the last day of your ice show tomorrow and it's also my birthday! You don't think that it's a nice present for me to be worried for you if you had an attack now, do you?”

 

_ I shook my head and wiped my tears. _

 

“Let's head downstairs, shall we? They are still waiting for us to dinner.”

 

“I don't know, Javi…”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“Can I just rest for a bit? I'm quite tired.”

 

“Okay. Nap for a while. But we'll head downstairs afterwards.”

 

_ As soon as I hit my pillow, I was fast asleep but not until I heard Javi whispering. _

 

“Sleep well, mi precioso*.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi precioso* - my precious


End file.
